Shopping
by Kathryn1234
Summary: Natalie Strippe goes shopping with Penelope Garcia! And the ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid likes what she bought.


Shopping

_Depressingly, I don't own CM, or the ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid. But we all know, Natalie Strippe is my girl! _

_The idea for this one? Eh, I was looking on , which I normally don't shop here but I have a gift card from Christmas. Anywho, I was thinking, what would happen if my girl, Nat, went shopping with a member from the BAU team? Read and find out, my loves!_

"_Oooh! Reid!"_

Dr. Spencer Reid froze in his tracks. He was getting ready to leave the BAU. His puppy dog brown eyes met the excited eyes of Penelope Garcia, the teams' tech analyst.

"Yes, Garcia?" He asked, putting his coat on.

"I'm stealing your girlfriend," she said simply and began to walk away from him.

Reid's brow furrowed as he thought about her words. "Wait, Garcia!?" She turned around with a smile.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Why are you stealing my girlfriend?"

"We're going shopping next weekend!" She giggled and walked back to her office.

"Oh no,"

"It's okay man," Morgan clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure her style won't be as quirky as Garcia's. At least, you hope not," he laughed.

"Derek Morgan." Penelope Garcia was standing at the front of the hallway, hands on her hips, looking angry.

"Now now, baby girl," Morgan started. "You know I love that sexy style of yours,"

Her expression softened immediately. "Good. Cause you and I, my sexy chocolate god, are going shopping this weekend," Morgan's eyes widened and he fought to keep the smile on his face.

"Sure thing, baby girl. Anything for you,"

Reid opened his mouth to say something but Morgan beat him to it. "Keep your mouth shut, pretty boy. I love Garcia's style on her. But how do you think Natalie's gonna look when she gets home next Saturday night?"

That question occupied Reid's thought until he got back to his apartment. It was late, so he knew his girlfriend would already be asleep. Still, he opened and locked the door as quietly as he could. He walked to his bedroom, smiling when he saw Natalie.

She was sound asleep on his pillow, sleeping in a pair of shorts and one of his tee shirts. He'd have to ask her why she slept in his shirts sometime. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she groaned, waking up.

"Spencer?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes cutely.

"Go back to sleep, Nat," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Wait," Spencer moved to stand up but Natalie grabbed his wrist loosely. "Penelope wants to take me shopping next weekend. Can I go?"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to ask my permission," Spencer said. "Just don't let Garcia talk you into buying anything too…insane,"

"Kay, I won't." Natalie smiled sleepily at him. "I missed you today. How was work?"

"I'm leaving on Wednesday for a case. I'll try to be home as soon as possible," Spencer said softly.

"Please be careful?" She asked softly. Spencer hugged her tightly, running his hands threw her brown tresses.

"Always."

Natalie didn't respond and when he tried to move away, she didn't let go. He rolled his eyes, figuring she fell asleep on his shoulder. He leaned forward; almost lying on top of her while he laid her back on his pillow. He hesitated, then softly kissed her lips before removing her arms from around his neck. "Goodnight, Nat,"

Dr. Spencer Reid was insanely glad when he got off the plane. The ride from the airport to Quantico was too long in his opinion and he practically ran to his car.

"Hey, kid?" Morgan called to him before he could unlock the door. "Natalie's out shopping with Garcia. Just got off the phone with her now. They left twenty minutes ago."

"Kay, thanks, Morgan. See you Monday!" He was in the car before he could hear Morgan's response. Even though he knew she wasn't home, Reid couldn't wait to get back to the apartment. He dialed Garcia's cell phone number.

"Hello, my baby of all knowledge." Garcia greeted happily.

"Hey, Garcia. Natalie with you?" He asked.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to speak with the gorgeous one in love with the know-it-all." Garcia responded. Reid could hear Natalie in the background.

"Please Pen? I'm not gorgeous and I miss him like crazy!"

Reid smiled.

"Fine, here!" Garcia huffed and handed the phone to Natalie.

"Hey, baby!" She greeted happily.

"Hey, Natalie. I'm on my way home. What time will you be done shopping?" Reid asked.

"Pen is driving me home now. I've missed you so much Spence, wait hey Pen! Gimme back the phone!" Her voice got softer until he heard Garcia.

"You've talked with her. See you in a few, kiddo," she hung up.

Reid looked at his phone for several minutes before remembering he was driving. He shut his phone, throwing it on the passenger's seat. His apartment door was unlocked but Natalie was nowhere to be seen.

"Nat?"

"In here, baby," Nat's voice carried from the bedroom. Throwing his things on the couch, Reid made his way down the hallway.

"Nat, how did…" His question about shopping stopped in his throat. Natalie Strippe was lying on his bed, wearing nothing but a dark blue lingerie piece. It was new; she didn't own anything like it.

"So?" Natalie's voice was shaky with uncertainty. "What do you think?"

Reid walked over to her briskly, bending to kiss her immediately. He sat next to her, leaning over her barely clad body. "As much as I love you in it, I think I'd prefer you out of it," he said breathlessly, kissing her again.

"I think I've neglected Little Spencer too much," her voice was soft. "I'm sorry,"

"It's time you've made up for that," he said against her neck.

"I think I'll go shopping with Pen more often," Natalie moaned.

"Yes, I think you will."


End file.
